What Happened In Shin Makoku?
by Midnight Vampyre
Summary: SUCKY INTRO: Wolfram believes he is the only one left after the battle that killed the rest. He is chained, he is dying as he reminesces into the events that happened that fateful day... but he really as alone as he fears, is anyone else left. WolfXyuuri


**What Happened in Shin Makoku?**

**Prologue:**

When he stepped outside, he could see nothing.

All was darkness.

All was quiet. And he was alone.

He called for the first name that came upon his lips, "Yuuri?"

**CHAPTER 1: That establishes the setting**

They taunted him and laughed at him.

They threw rocks at his face, but he cared not. How could one care when all was lost? You cared when you had something to care for, when all was gone, caring went with it.

His blond hair lay limp around his head, the fine golden locks coated in grime and blood.

Hands above his sagging head, he was chained like a lowly prisoner to a dirty cavernous wall.

One would never imagine seeing Wolfram von Bielefeld in such a state.

Wolfram's eyes, the same ones that had once gleamed with an excited heat of pure azure, appeared dazed and unfocused. His majestic head bowed in a parody of a humble servant, his blue uniform, blue no more, barely shreds that hung on to his wasting body.

What had happened to the great Wolfram?

A triumphant laugh sounded behind the wall to which he was chained.

"See that Mazoku now? And they always thought they were better then us!" Some one spit on his head and the saliva oozed towards his face. His once beautiful face. It was all skin and bones now. "Now that we killed their king, they can't do anything anymore! Stupid animals!"

A man. Human. Wolfram didn't even flinch. The chuckling of men landed on his now deaf ears. Someone threw dirt on him. He was used to this and truthfully, it was only his body that resided in the dwelling, this cave, his prison. His soul was far away and soon, his body would follow. He hoped it was soon.

He was so alone.

The smiling face of a kind black hair boy drifted into his consciousness.

Wolf cried inside. he sobbed like a child. Cried for the unfinished memories. The way life had once been. He was hopeless, he was pitiful, and this is what he had been reduced to. Having everything taken away, this is what he had become. A shadow of his previous self.

At last, he raised his head to see the sky darkening. Everything was quiet now; the few humans that lingered here, in what had been Mazoku territory, usually left him in the remains of the castle. The humans had destroyed this land and reduced it to a barren landscape. Stupid wars. Something about not wanting a king and look where that has got them? They had all left because there was nothing left here.

They had chained him here, within Blood Pledge castle. They'd said he was a pretty one and though they wanted to have their way with him, the disgusting perverts, some were still scared of the Mazoku…though he was probably the only one left. Wolfram's lips twitched sardonically; once again, his beauty led him to places he'd rather not go. Death would be sweeter. So sweet… so sweet and gentle like his Yuur-

His mental dialogue caught.

A silent tear trailed down. As the sun set on the barren city, the beautiful land where Blood Pledge castle had once stood, Wolfram let himself, for perhaps the last time, to think back to what had happened that fateful day…

-x-x-

Hello everyone. I'm back (for a short while anyway). I decided to try my hand at another story. This first chapter is a little boring, but trust me, it'll get better as it gets going.

If you don't know how I write, check out my other stories to get a feel.

Leave comments if you want me to continue. I might continue regardless, but might or might not post them up depending on the response I get.

**As for what's going to happen**: it should be pretty obvious not everyone is going dead (even if that's what Wolfram thinks), don't you want to know who is and who is what Wolfram's fate will be?

Hmmmm?

(comment and tell me XD)

(sorry for any spelling errors, I have a midterm to study for and just took a q quick break because I had this idea :D)


End file.
